


So Still, So Bright

by stepintomy_candystore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, But not quite, Fluff, Goodbyes, Kinda, M/M, Ma Belle Evangeline, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepintomy_candystore/pseuds/stepintomy_candystore
Summary: Seung Gil never really had to learn how to say goodbyeInspired by the song Ma Belle Evangeline from Princess and the Frog





	So Still, So Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This months chalenge was to write something inspired by a song and Ma Belle Evangeline always leaves me swooning so
> 
> Link to the song: https://youtu.be/6YsFXMBOfJw

It is Phichit's last night in Seoul. For the first time since he got there, it was not raining, the almost full moon clear and visible, and Seung-gil took the chance to finally show him the Banpo Bridge Rainbow Fountain. One lonely violinist is playing in a corner, people sitting and watching the view.

The man had never taken particular interest to that but Phichit had insisted he wanted to see it and did the presence of the thai man lit the whole place up.

Seung-gil had never needed to say goodbye to someone before, not like this. He doesn't know when they'll be able to see each other again. After so many nights of laugher, of kissing by the fire, of cuddling until they fell asleep, he doesn't know how he will survive switching back to his normal life without the glow Phichit added to it. 

They are sitting on a bench, staring at the huge fountain. Phichit's hands are usually as warm as him but tonight they are freezing, probably not from the temperature itself but for the fear of letting go. Seung-gil squeezes it tigher.

He stares at his boyfriend, and for the millionth time the question hits him, how had he managed to make Phichit his boyfriend? He seemed so out of reach. It was unbelievable when the thai man asked Seung-gil to join him and the other skaters on a dinner after a competition, even more unbelievable when he revealed that he did it because he found him attractive and wanted to get to know him. When he looked at Phichit's eyes and felt that first connetion, both of them laughing about something he had said, gosh, when had anyone else last made Seung-gil laugh like that? He had walked off the restaurant replaying everything in his mind, double-checking if he had said anything wrong.

From then on they started texting on a daily basis, Phichit pushing a little, conciously though, but constantly stating how happy he was that they were growing closer. It was crazy. Seung-gil had always felt insecure, always thought people only tolerated him instead of actually liking him. He'd never have imagined someone as wonderful as Phichit would like someone like him. But the craziest part, as much as he saw him as someone out of his league, so high up above him, in time he started to make the korean believe he himself was good too.

He had always though he would have to try so hard to be likeable and assumed it wasn't worth the try. Phichit, however, made him feel loved. He was always making sure Seung-gil knew how special he is and unlike with others, this time Seung believed it.

They met a few other times, and Seung-gil was surprisingly the one to ask the question. He does not know how he had the courage to but, next to the ocean on one of their trips to Hasetsu with Yuuri, he lifted Phichit's chin and asked if he would like to be his boyfriend. Phichit didn't smile. His lips were parted, and he could only pull Seung-gil on a hug and his overwhelmed "yes" came out stuttering, yet loud. 

Now, two months later, Phichit was visiting him at home and Seung-gil was not ready for it to end. 

Phichit's voice startles him. "Hey, are you okay?" 

Seung-gil notices Phichit's tears before he feels his own. "I don't want you to go" he says, brushing the other's hair behind his ear, in a gesture he himself didn't think of until he had done it. 

"I don't want to go either."

The couple falls in silence again. Each one of them trying to form a phrase with all that's going on in their heads.

Suddenly, the colorful lights on the fountain in front of them are turnt on, coloring the water in blue, green and pink. 

Seung-gil glances at the boy by side. He stands up and, in another thoughtless gesture, it seems like Phichit's making him do a lot of those, drags his boyfriend along with him to the center of the square. "You know what?"

"Seung-gil, what are you-"

Placing a sighly hesitant hand on his waist, Seung-gil announces "Let's dance!" 

His wave of courage soon wears out, being replaced by a flush on his cheeks. Phichit laughs out loud, also blushing. He burries his face in the taller man's shoulder and mutters about how much he loves him. 

To the sound of the violin, the two sway around the square. The cloudless night, sprinkled with stars, makes the scene even more ridiculously romantic, as if they needed help. Seung-gil is overwhelmed.

That was his happiness.

It hurts to take Phichit to the airport the following day and to see him disappear on the boarding gate, after what was probably the longest kiss they have ever exchanged, both of them with shrinking hearts. That was it, Phichit was going away and they would be apart again, for who knows how long. 

Seung-gil feels like he's being stepped on. He comes back to the bridge that night, it now seemed even darker than it used to be before, except for the memories he and Phichit had left there.

Because Phichit, he lights up his sky.

**Author's Note:**

> BEING STEPPED ON HAHA GET IT? (This is the most heartbreaking Disney scene for me ouch kill me)
> 
> I don't really know how and when that fountain works but I really needed water and something colorful to build something with this scene 
> 
> Now I kinda want to write their times in Seoul whoops


End file.
